


Spa Week

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [8]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sauna, spa weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma drags Killian with her on a relaxing Spa week. Killian has a little more in mind than just sauna and swimming pools...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Week

"Emma, love, what is the point of this?" Killian whined, poking her side. She swatted his hand away with an annoyed huff. "I know different activities that involve nakedness and sweating, and it involves a lot more  _touching_."

Emma groaned, letting her head fall back as another wave of heat washed over. She knew it was a bad idea to bring him. She should've known he'd never leave her alone with his innuendos when both naked. "You are a horny teenager." she accused angrily. "The point is cleaning everything. The skin, the pores, everything. It's supposed to be  _relaxing_." She emphasized the last word with as much disdain as she could.

Killian got the message quickly, and nodded, sitting back and closing his eyes. Emma eyed him suspiciously, which was a bit of a bad idea. He was beginning to sweat as well, small beads rolling down his chest, and she imagined tracing those beads down and down towards...

No! she scolded herself. Nope, don't go there, not in a sauna. She leaned back again, closing her eyes and forcing herself to think about anything but the pirate next to her.

Killian let out a laboured breath, making her look sideways. He was slowly turning red, and he was sweating profusely now. "Killian, you don't have to stay in here as long as me. You can just go outside and cool off."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, Killian. And you look like you're going to pass out. Go. I'll be out in a minute."

Killian nodded, seeing there was no arguing with her, and left her with a kiss on her lips. She smiled and cocked her head as she watched him leave.

"I hate to watch you go, but I love to watch you walk away." she muttered, appraising that fine ass of his. She smirked even wider when she remembered how her heels had dug into those cheeks just this morning.

She'd taken the week off from everything. She'd dropped Henry off with Regina and had dragged Killian with her across the town line. What she'd needed was a week with her favourite pirate and a spa. So she'd booked them a room in the spa hotel and every treatment that looked good, plus unlimited access to the sauna.

Of course Killian, being from the Enchanted Forest, knew nothing about anything, so she's had to be very patient with him and his questions (and his innuendos, apparently he thinks he's better at making her relax than all these expensive treatments).

Three minutes later, Emma's heart was beating so hard she thought she was going to pass out, so she exited the sauna. She smiled when she saw Killian drifting in the swimming pool, his eyes closed. She took a seat close to the pool and let the air cool her off, while she watched Killian with a lazy smile. As if he felt her eyes on him, he opened his, and made his feet go to the bottom.

"Hello, love." he said with a smirk. "Care to join me? The water's quite lovely, though nothing compared to the sea."

She chuckled. "What did you expect? It has chlorine in it. Lots of it."

Killian just looked at her with a blank face. "Whatever you say, darling. Now come on in. I want to kiss you."

Emma, not ready or willing to let that offer pass by, rose from her chair, quickly took the cold shower the wash the sweat away, and then walked into the water slowly, letting the lukewarm water gently take her. Killian stared at her from his spot, and didn't move until she had joined him. Then he pulled her close to his chest, kissing her inappropriately passionate. "You're a bloody siren, love." he said, and his voice sounded hoarse. "So beautiful."

"Killian, I swear to God, if you're going to repeat the pool incident, I will hurt you." Emma warned, mainly teasing, but with a slight threat woven in.

"I won't love. I will be decent. Until tonight, that is." He rubbed her shoulders gently, and then guided her to drift on her back, his hands supporting her neck and back so she wouldn't go under. "For now, I'll be the perfect, loving boyfriend who is going to make his girlfriend more relaxed than ever."

It sounded so weird, hearing the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' coming from Captain Hook's mouth. The whole thing felt strange. Or well...they didn't. Just the terms, actually. Emma let herself be weightless in his arms, and after that, they went for something to drink and another round of ridiculous heat and astounding cold, before getting ready for dinner. Killian had made reservations in a nearby hotel and told her to dress fancy, but not uncomfortably so.

She slipped into her black leather dress (the decent one, she'd left the dominatrix thing he liked so much at home - purposefully), and matched that with a pair of high heeled red boots that matched with her coat. When she came out with her hair curled, he was in a full black (what else?) suit and a red vest under it. He looked ruggedly handsome. He turned to see her standing there, and his jaw practically dropped.

"You look absolutely exquisite, love." he said, pulling her towards him to kiss her. "I like the curls."

"I haven't had the chance to curl it for a long time."

"I'm glad you saved it for tonight."

"Why, what's tonight?" Emma asked, curiosity peaked.

"Why, tonight we celebrate us." Killian said, offering her his arms and escorting her outside. A car with blackened windows was waiting for them. Emma raised her brows in surprise but didn't say anything, letting him take the lead tonight. He obviously put a lot of thought into this. He looked smug and excited at the same time, and Emma wondered if there was something more going on than he let on.

Well, if there was, she'd find out soon enough. He'd never lied to her before. He took her hand and played with her fingers while someone else drove. He had arranged a personal driver? Where did he get the money, anyway?

"I sold my golden dubloons." he said, when she asked. "One could say I'm a millionaire."

"What was it worth?" Emma asked. Millionaire? Right...

"What did he say? Ehm...2.3 million Dollars?"

Emma choked on her own saliva and started coughing. 2.3?! "Are you serious right now?"

Killian frowned. "Is that a lot?"

"A lot? Killian, you're rich!" She threw her arms around his neck, smothering him against her.

He chuckled into her shoulder. "No, Emma. We're rich. You know I share everything what you. What's mine is yours." His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. Emma felt warm and fuzzy, so happy to have him in her life. "We're here." He told her to stay, and she raised her brows in surprise, but smiled when he opened her door and offered her his hand. He was planning on treating her like a princess, and for once, she didn't mind. He guided her to the restaurant, and she gasped when she saw the fancy restaurant. It looked ridiculously expensive.

"Before you start complaining, remember that this night is for you. I did this all for you, willingly and knowing full well how much money I would be spending. Just let it happen for once, will you, love?"

Emma had indeed been trying to tell him he shouldn't have, but her mouth snapped shut. Fine. She'd give him this one. The maitre d' led them to their table when Killian gave him his name, where a bottle of cool champagne was waiting for them. Killian pulled her chair back and kissed her shoulder lovingly, before taking the chair across from her. "You went all out, didn't you?" Emma said, when their waiter poured their champagne.

Killian reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Only the best for my Saviour." he whispered, his eyes bright with love for her, and Emma's heart picked up its pace. The menu was placed in front of her, and Killian told her to order whatever she liked, never mind the price.

And boy, what a prices they were. She shouldn't've been surprised, really, but she was, very much so. Killian just smiled at his menu, with his lip caught between his teeth, making him look more sexy than he always does. "Anything to catch your eye, milady?" he said formally, but with teasing in his tone.

"Hmm, I'm not sure...the duck looks good, but the salmon does, too. You?"

"Alright, so what if..." Killian started, looking at his menu at what looked like the fish part. "...I take the salmon and you take the duck, and we each taste a bit from the other?"

Emma broke into a grin. "I didn't know you liked salmon?"

"Lass, I'm a pirate. I had days where I lived solely on salmon." he said, putting down his menu and winking at her. "So, do we have an arrangement?"

Emma chuckled at his choice of words, but put her menu down with a nod. "Yeah, you've got yourself a deal, Mr Jones." He grinned, and waived their waiter over, ordering quickly, before sitting back in his chair and silently watching Emma.

Emma leaned back in her chair and looked around the restaurant curiously. She had never dined at such a fancy place, and she was secretly enjoying herself a lot. They were in the back, near one of the windows that were as high as the ceiling. The view was marvelous, from here she was able to see a beautiful garden, with a gazebo and a large pond. There were pretty little lights all over the garden, reflecting in the water.

"It's beautiful out here." Emma said. "How'd you find this?"

Killian reached over to take her hand, linking her fingers with his. "I made some inquiries." he said mysteriously, winking. "Emma..." he began, but then their dinner arrived, and he just told her he'd do this 'later'. Emma felt her curiosity spark, but again let it slide. She probably wouldn't let it go a third time.

Right after dinner, Killian excused himself for a moment, and Emma played with her napkin for a few minutes. Suddenly, warm lips pressed against the back of her neck. "Mmm, Killian..." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back against him.

"You alright, Swan?" he asked, before taking his seat again. His blue eyes were intensely dark, darker than before, but it didn't feel like Hook. It felt more like...he was nervous.

"Killian, I'm wonderful. I'm really happy at this moment. But the better question is...are you?" She leaned forward and took his hand in hers. His fake hand was tapping restlessly on the table. "You seem nervous."

Killian managed a smile, and Emma worried even more. What was going on, why was he acting like this? Her eyes searched for his, but he kept avoiding her, looking anywhere but at her. He looked like he could pass out any second.

"Killian, tell me." she prompted, squeezing his hand, her voice filled with worry. Now his eyes snapped up to hers, and she saw a lot of love in there. So he wasn't breaking up with here. That's good.

He brought her hand to his trembling lips, closed his eyes briefly and then nodded. "Emma, I've been struggling with a question. One I didn't know how to ask you."

"Killian, you can ask me anything, you know that." Emma said, realizing he must have a question about this world that really embarrassed him.

"Yes, I know, but...this is different." His hand in hers was shaking now, too. Emma's frown deepened. "I've been thinking really hard and long about it...Emma, I love you so much. I've been loving you since the moment we met, and I was lucky enough that you let me in. That you loved me, too. And my words in the Echo Cave were true. I really did not think that I could feel this way again after Milah." Suddenly, he rose from his seat, startling her a bit. She was engrossed in his words, curious and oblivious as to where this was headed. He moved to stand in front of her, his hand clutching hers tightly as he bit his lip in that totally illegal manner of his. "Gods, love, you've made me want to be Killian Jones again, and you made it possible to become that man again. You saved me from my past, made me into the man I once was. You are my future, Emma Swan. And that's why I've been wanting to ask you if..." Suddenly, he went down on one knee, fumbling in his pocket for something. Emma's hand flew up to her mouth, all of it suddenly dawning to her. Around her, the people eating gasped as well, but she only had eyes and ears for him. For her Killian. "...if you'd do me the highest honor of becoming my wife. To become Mrs Jones and make me the happiest man alive."

That's when he pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it to her. Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek. It wasn't even the ring, just his words had turned her into a sobbing mess - almost. The ring, though, was magnificent. It silver with a beautiful, large gem in it. It was ocean blue, the blue the ocean gets at its deepest point, almost black, but it reminded her so much of the trips they'd taken together on the Jolly. Her heart was beating a mile per minute, and she thought  _she_  might pass out if she didn't do something right now. He was still waiting on his answer, after all. Emma raised her hand and touched his cheek lovingly, smiling when his eyes closed momentarily.

"Yes." she whispered, and his eyes flashed open in surprise. "God, Killian, yes. Of course I'll marry you. I don't want anyone else." Killian let out a breathy laugh, before mustering up the restraint to take the ring and slip it on her finger. "I love you." she said, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him into a kiss. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, and suddenly Emma became aware of the applause around her. All the guests were clapping, some even brushing away some tears. She heard some older man murmur to his wife something about 'young beautiful love'. If he only knew...

"I love you, Emma Swan. And thank you for dragging me on this 'Spa week' of yours. You couldn't have set yourself up better than that." He winked, but behind that cool, cocky facade, she saw his tears, how happy he really was with this, with  _her_.

The waiter came over and offered them champagne on the house, and they celebrated together for a good hour, before their patience finally wore out and they left to celebrate in private.

Killian had been right. He really did know other activities that involved nakedness and sweating. Lots of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
